Hear Me
by BananaBabe903
Summary: A companion piece to "The Hill". Requested. The Doctor has a dream, and recalls a lost loved one. Has some Ten/Romana, and a smidge of Rose/Ten.


**A song-fic/companion piece to "The Hill", about Rose's P.O.'d-ness, so this is from the Doctor's POV. I had a hard time trying to find the right song, but after I heard this on my iPod, I decided it was perfect. Enjoy! The song is "Hear Me" by Kelly Clarkson. PS—Ones in **_italics__** are flashbacks, and the italics in bold **_**are the song lyrics. SO Enjoy!**

If only he would able to understand the dream. He had been pondering over the dream for days and days, and soon, his eyes began to sag, and his hair began to look even more unsightly than before. And he had hoped his very blonde companion would not notice. But unlike everything else that flew under her nose, she did. He closed his eyes and remembered the scene that had happened just that morning.

"_Doctor, are you all right?" Rose Tyler asked him after she had witnessed the Doctor pour coffee into his cereal. _

"_Hm, yeah, fine," he grumpily replied, holding his spoon to his mouth. _

"_Doctor, I wouldn't drink that if I were—"_

"_Ugh! Dammit! Rose, why didn't you tell me! Blast it!" the Doctor yelled in anguish as he dabbed a napkin onto his jammies and burnt mouth. _

_Rose looked taken aback, and she said, "It's Sarah Jane, isn't it?"_

_The Doctor stared at her. "What?"_

"_After we left Mickey in the parallel world, I saw your eyes Doctor. It was Sarah Jane. You wish she had come. Am I not good enough?" Rose spat. _

"_It's not you, Rose," the Doctor argued. "It's, it's—"_

"_It's wha'?" Rose cried. "Wha' Doctor?" And without another word, the Doctor had stomped out of the TARDIS console room, bowl of burnt cereal in one hand, and spoon in other. _

He had been having the dream for quite a while now. The Dream. He had dreamt that she had come back. Her blonde hair, her flowing scarf, her hat, and her wild dress. His best Time Lord friend. Romana had come back.

_**Hear me  
Hear me**_

He had fallen asleep, but sometimes in his dreams, he had felt her hand brushing against his face, calling his name, telling him he was just having a bad dream.

The dream of her return, her hair flowing in the breeze, and his hand would just lightly touch her face, and she would say, "Welcome back, Doctor," and behind her would be Gallifrey, in a glass dome, shining bright and tall.

Because Romana was not dead. She was simply stuck in E-Space was all. And he decided that he would find her. Rose would help him find her.

_**You gotta be out there  
You gotta be somewhere  
Wherever you are  
I'm waiting**_

He remembered earlier that afternoon, after the fight, after they had visited Irglova—after Rose had committed genocide. He remembered the anger, the fire he had felt. He wasn't fighting for himself. But he was also fighting against himself. He remembered how he had to save the rest of the universe by committing genocide for the Daleks, and killing all the rest of his people.

_**'Cause there are these nights when  
I sing myself to sleep  
And I'm hopin' my dreams  
Bring you close to me  
Are you listening?**_

Was it Romana that was stroking his face as he lay in bed, in whimpers and tears? Whose picture was he so carefully clutching? He was in Romana's old room—that is, before she had left him. Like everything else had. And he knew, one day, Rose would too. But Rose would never leave her Doctor.

He thought of the thousands of people dead, all because of Rose. Was Rose really that stupid? She could learn a thing or two… Romana would've known.

The Doctor shook his head, suddenly wondering why Romana was so important. He didn't… maybe his regeneration back then didn't look at her the same way he did now, but now… did he love her?

_**Hear me  
I'm cryin' out  
I'm ready now  
Turn my world upside down**_

But who was it that was always with him when he needed someone? Where was that person? Why did he always have to be the one who did others favors? He never had to save the world. The lonely little boy who never learned to dance.

So the Doctor walked into Romana's old room, which was now Rose's. He was surprised how much it had changed. The old room had dull four walls, only a few pictures of the different places they had gone in occasional spots. Now, Rose had transformed the room into pink, and her bed was pink as well. All bright and colorful—oblivious to the reality and pain that was really swallowing the world.

_**Find me  
I'm lost inside the crowd  
It's getting loud  
I need you to see  
I'm screaming for you to please  
Hear me  
Hear me**_

Where was someone to listen to old, lonely Doctor? Who could ever understand…?

_**Hear me  
Can you hear me?  
Hear me**_

But why would they? Why would they try to understand him? What was in it for them? It was never about seeing the stars, and seeing what you could do for the universe—it was about what the universe could do for you.

So he walked into the empty room, not even thinking about where Rose had gone, and laid down on the bed. If he concentrated hard enough, blocking out the pink and the smell of Fuschia Flower, he could smell Romana's smell. Her melon-y shampoo, and her banana perfume—all fresh and tasty instead of forced and sexy.

The Doctor lay down on the bed, and had The Dream. But this time, it wasn't foggy and hard to see, this time, it was clear.

_The Doctor stood in front of the Time Lord court. _

"_Doctor," the Inquisitor said. "You may stand." The Doctor did as he was told. _

"_What am I being accused of this time, may I ask?" he asked her, smirking. He was taken aback by his own voice. It wasn't his. It was someone else's. It was—it was. He looked down to see a colorful scarf hanging from his neck, and his pocket with jelly babies. _

"_Nothing. What you have witnessed, Doctor, was the future," the Inquisitor said. _

"_The future?" the Doctor replied, puzzled. _

"_You have seen into the future, and 'lived', three years. Here's the thing, Doctor. That's what life without the Time Lords would be like. You can save the Time Lords without killing us," the Inquisitor continued. "If you must decide. Do you choose your precious blonde girl future, a life of loneliness and pain, or one of great power and laws?" _

_The Doctor pondered the thought of his people being alive. Was this really real? Was he just hypnotized to see the future, or was this just a simple dream?_

_If he said yes, his people would be alive in the future, and they could probably get Romana back…_

_But then he never would've met Rose Tyler because of all the laws the Time Lords had established. And after all, Rose _was _his companion—and a good snogger. _

_Was this really the moment where he decided whether his race would live or die? Did he have to choose between his people, and his… his… what _was _Rose?_

"_I'm sorry," he said. "But time should not be effected. I am so sorry." _

Then he woke up.

He felt a soft head of hair on his chest, Rose's eyes closed, and her breathing soft and heavy. She was holding the Doctor's hand in her own. He slowly got out of bed, and walked outside into the TARDIS console room.

He walked out into the streets of Greece. The Doctor walked over to an olive tree, and sat down, pondering his dream, and wondering just how much he had done in just one dream. He had decided the fate of a million lives, choosing one over them. Or had he?

_**I used to be scared of  
Letting someone in  
But it gets so lonely  
Being on my own  
No one to talk to  
And no one to hold me  
I'm not always strong  
Oh, I need you here  
Are you listening?**_

The Doctor lifted his head, and saw Rose coming down to sit next to him. For her sake, he pulled a smile. She couldn't know about the dream. She wouldn't be able to handle his pain. If he knew anything…

"Doctor?" Rose asked him, apparently analyzing him for some sort of body language. The Doctor looked over at her, acknowledging her to go on. "Who was Romana?"

The Doctor looked at her, deeply. How did she know about Romana? Was he speaking in his dreams? Did a simple word slip out? Or was it Rose that had so carefully, and tenderly watched over him, whispering his name, and stroking his face with her soft fingers?

The Doctor, without another word, got up, and began walking back to the TARDIS, pondering his thoughts. Suddenly, he turned around at Rose, and had three special words in mind. Words that brought heartbreak, and pain, and sorrow, but Rose had a right to know.

_**I'm restless and wild  
I fall, but I try  
I need someone to understand  
Can you hear me?  
I'm lost in my thoughts  
And baby I've fought  
For all that I've got  
Can you hear me?**_

"Three words," he said. And he walked away, not giving the mixed signal another thought. "Rose Tyler," he whispered. "I loved her." And he answered her question. And so he walked back into the TARDIS, sighed at the old girl, and then whispered, "You just don't understand. You can't. Become a Time Lord. Look through at the eyes of a Time Lord, and you will see his pain. And you will drown me out if I try to tell you. But I just beg you, this once, please. Hear me."

What he didn't know, was that the TARDIS had recorded the whole thing, and had shown Rose Tyler the video when she had asked for an answer.

The Doctor fell asleep in his bed, to wake up, seeing Rose crying in his arms, face buried in his chest. He moved her, then got up, to make himself a cup of coffee. He couldn't love her again. He couldn't. He never would be able to live with himself if something happened—

Suddenly, he felt Rose's lips against his, and after a few seconds, he pulled away.

Rose had this shock in her eye, like she was surprised that she had done that herself, then she said, "Doctor, I just have to say something. Those three words. What were they?"

The Doctor bit his tongue, looked into her pleading brown eyes, and replied, coldly, "We, mean nothing." Then he ran out of the TARDIS, to sit under the olive tree, closing his eyes, and seeing her once again, scarf and hair flowing in the breeze, sitting with Gallifrey. And that was when, the Doctor, savior of civilizations and the lonely god, began to curl up, and cry.

**I hope ya'll liked it! :) please **_**review**_**!!!**


End file.
